


Warmth

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betaed, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, First Kiss, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Post-Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam can't stop seeing Lucifer's face.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for round 1 of the [Sastiel Creations Challenge](https://sastielcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The theme was First Time and my prompt was prayer.
> 
> Thanks to [just-another-busy-fangirl](http://just-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com/) for being my beta on this story.

Three minutes past one in the morning. Sleep refused to find Sam as he lay curled up on his bed, covers pulled around him, pajamas on, the Bunker colder than usual. Or so it felt—maybe he was just feeling cold because he’d been in the same room as Lucifer in the past twenty-four hours. Lucifer was like ice and Sam couldn’t get warm, but also couldn’t stop feeling scared.

Couldn’t stop seeing Lucifer’s true face everywhere he looked.

Maybe Sam prayed, he couldn’t tell; his thoughts were a rhythmic jumble uselessly going over the same things again and again. All rational thought sequestered away so that he could admonish himself over and over for not seeing any of it coming. That they’d let Lucifer slip away again.

A knock at his bedroom door sent Sam’s thoughts crashing to a halt. He got into a sitting position and called out, “Uh, come in?” His right hand lurked under his pillow, gripping his handgun.

“Sam?” came Castiel’s gravelly voice as he opened the door and stepped into Sam’s room. “Are you alright?”

Taking his hand away from the gun, Sam regarded Castiel in the light spilling from the hallway. He still wasn’t use to Castiel’s new… look. It was different, but nice, he admitted to himself.

Sam rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I’m fine, Cas.”

Castiel leveled his gaze at Sam, look impassive. “You prayed to me.”

A blush crept up Sam’s cheeks. “I...”

“Good as, at least. You were quite loud.” Castiel gave Sam a thoughtful look and then stepped further into his room. The door closed shut and they were plunged into near darkness until Sam flipped the switch on the lamp beside his bed.

Castiel was stood at the foot of Sam’s bed. “May I?”

Sam had no idea what Cas was asking, but he nodded all the same. Castiel pulled off his trench coat and folded it neatly atop the end of the bed, stepped over to Sam’s right and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

Shoving a hand through his hair and brushing it away from his face, Sam looked up to Castiel and waited for the angel to say something.

Instead minutes passed and Sam couldn’t find any words to say. Nothing fit his mouth right. Words were useless for this show of concern.

“I… understand, Sam,” Castiel finally said. “But, please, there was nothing you could have done. You need to realize this, or else you will be forever chasing yourself in circles.”

“I...” Sam flashed back to his talk with Rowena not all that long ago in the back of the Impala. Recalled how good it had been to talk to someone who _knew_ Lucifer. “I… couldn’t stop seeing his face, Cas.”

Castiel flinched, it was the smallest thing, but there, and then he recovered. “Hmmm, yes.”

And Sam had no idea what prompted him to do it, but he shuffled a little closer to Castiel. “I just want him gone.”

Nodding, Castiel reached out and patted Sam’s left hand, which was gripping hard onto the bed covers, knuckles almost white.

“We all do, Sam.” Castiel sighed. “But you need rest.”

Sam nodded. “Do you… Would you stay with me? We could put something on Netflix.” _And I could fall asleep in your arms_ , Sam thought, but didn’t say.

“Of course.”

Despite how late it was, Sam and Castiel put on the TV in Sam’s room and found something they hadn’t seen since their last binges together, when Sam had been trying to comfort Castiel. It was _Daredevil_ season two.

Sam settled back down on the bed, laid out, Castiel sat up beside him, sitting on the covers.

It was difficult to keep track of the story, Castiel was a reassuring presence beside him, the weight and pressure of his body welcome. They’d been sat watching the TV for thirty minutes when Sam looked up at Castiel to find the angel looking at him.

“Cas?”

Castiel had sunk lower as they watched the episode. It didn’t take much effort to lean further down and gently kiss Sam, the contact unsure and light. Castiel pulled back right away, but not all the way.

“Was that okay?” Castiel asked.

In reply, Sam reached his right hand up and pulled Castiel back down again. He made the kiss deeper this time, becoming lightheaded the longer it progressed, body finally warming up. Finally feeling alive again—like life would go on. A part of Sam could not believe he was kissing Castiel, but it was the best thing that had happened to him in the last twenty-four hours.

“Cas…” Sam whispered as they broke the kiss so that Sam could catch his breath.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sam.” Castiel kissed the top of Sam’s head.

Warmth seeped into Sam’s body. He almost cried as Castiel joined him under the covers and pulled Sam against him, making Sam the little spoon. Cuddling, sleep finally found Sam, the devil forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com) and Twitter at [dreamsftbunker](https://twitter.com/dreamsftbunker).


End file.
